Behind Closed Doors
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Full summary inside! When Kakashi's father shames the Hatake clan, Kakashi is forced to marry someone of the Umino clan. Kakashi is disgusted by this. However things change once he knows what's behind closed doors... AU, Bondage, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something completely new to me so please review to to tell me how well I fared.

_Full Summary_: The Hatake clan was shamed by Kakashi's father and now as a compensation Kakashi would be used as a martial pawn to revive the Hatake clan's formal glory by marrying someone of the Umino clan, a small clan close to the hokage. Now the man he was supposed to marry seemed like a weak, boring chuunin, an Academy teacher, of all things! However, Kakashi when discover what goes on behind close doors he didn't really mind, in fact one could say he enjoyed it, that is until before he developed feelings for Iruka.

Genma/Raido, Kotetsu/Izumo, Iruka/Genma/Raido/Kotetsu/Izumo, Kakashi (eventually) and maybe Iruka/Kakashi/Kotetsu/Izumo/Genma/Raido. AUwith_ Bondage!_

~~~0~~~

Kakashi couldn't believe it, he got married. He got married to someone so unsuitable for the name of Hatake, let alone _him_, a legend. Kakashi sighed. He had put on a great show, along with that... chuunin. Of course they had a story for the public and to cut a long story short, they supposedly met at a function, got talking fell in love. Your typical love story, so boring that no one will ask any questions.

The truth of the matter is, the Hatake Clan needed something to redeem themselves after falling so high. In Kakashi's opinion it could have been redeemed after a couple of years, however the clan looked for a quick fix, which led to his current dilemma, married to Iruka of the Umino clan. The clan is renowned to have a close relationship the hokage and most of the feudal lords. Despite the title, the clan was nothing spectacular. From his meetings with Umino Iruka his impressions led to an unfortunate conclusion, Umino Iruka is a boring, weak academy teacher.

Their marriage took place in their own little traditional Konoha mansion that they were to share together. The mansion was fully made up, furniture, decoration, you name it, already made up. Iruka, his loving husband, decided to buy all their things and move it in. Kakashi didn't really care, at least he didn't have to spend more time with the man.

Taking a look at his surroundings Kakashi felt even more bitter. This was his dream house, it was everything he could have wanted, yet he had to live in it with Iruka.

Sitting at a table, nursing a warm cup of sake, he began to mull over his marriage. Would he be expected to sleep with Iruka? Would he be able to see prostitutes or have an secret relationship, secret to the public anyways, he doubted Iruka had any feelings for him, since the Umino clan used Iruka to rise their stations, so Iruka would want the same wouldn't he? This was all for show and ranking.

"Hey, you, bring me some sake." He waved to a passing servant.

The servant bobbed his blond head. Kakashi took another glance at him. He recognised him, but where? "What's your name?"

"Shiranui Genma, Hatake-sama." The blonde replied through his senbon.

"That is all." Kakashi said dismissing him in a casual tone but Kakashi's mind was far from relaxed.

Shiranui Genma was an ex-jounin, Kakashi had heard about him before, apparently his skills were quite formidable, he would have became a famous ninja- if only Genma's father didn't have a ten million ryou debt. Genma couldn't possibly work it off coming from such a small unknown clan, and no bank would loan him that much, so he was sold as a slave.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. Both Genma and he were here through a fault of their fathers' and both ended up under Iruka's roof. One a slave, the other his spouse. Kakashi didn't know which one was worse.

"Kakashi-san." Came a meek polite voice.

"Iruka we're fucking married stop being so fucking formal." Kakashi slurred.

"Ah, I see you already have some sake." Iruka said in his teacherly 'I'm-so-disappointed-in-you' voice.

"What's it to ya?" Kakashi bit back.

Kakashi saw Iruka taking in a breath. "Look, I'm here in the same boat as you, so please stop treating me like I'm the enemy."

Kakashi just grunted.

At that point Genma stepped in the room with a nice bottle of sake.

"Master Iruka, Hatake-sama, good evening."

Kakashi could have sworn lust was displayed in Genma's eyes as Genma looked at his master, however when he blinked the look was gone. Psh, he was just imagining it, besides anyone looking at this plain guy with lust was absurd.

"Genma, please leave the bottle and get ready for bed, it's been a long day." Iruka told the blond gently, with a weird undercurrent.

Genma placed the bottle on the table, whispering. "Yes master." With that Genma took his leave.

Great, Saint Iruka was nice to his slaves too.

"Kakashi about this whole marriage thing..." Oh god, Iruka wasn't going to confess his 'undying love' right? "It's uncomfortable for the both of us, so, um gosh, how do I put it.. okay, to put it bluntly I propose that we play perfect couple in public but lead virtually different lives in our privet life."

Suddenly Kakashi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Kakashi-san?"

"No, no. It's just that we were both thinking the same thing. Also the fact that this is the perfect arrangement. The perfect arrangement and I was too blind to see it. With this 'marriage' in place, I could see whoever I want, fuck whoever I want and have a relationship without my family getting involved. This is what people would call a blessing in disguise right?"

"Ah- haa. I guess you're right!" Iruka suddenly beamed and looked like Christmas had come early. Okay so it was good news but not that good, they were still married to each other, after all but whatever. Kakashi had too much to drink to care. That wasn't to say that he was wasted, no he was just a little tipsy.

~~~0~~~

It was one a.m when Kakashi and Iruka finally stopped talking about how this 'relationship' was going to work and Kakashi. What were the rules for their affairs, how to act in public, yadda yadda yadda. Who cares.

They slept in different bedrooms in a different parts of the mansion, which was more than fine by Kakashi's book.

Just as he was going to bed, he realised that he forgot to tell Iruka that his family would be coming to settle the matter of payment for their wedding.

A part of of him wanted to say 'fuck it, sleep now, do it tomorrow.' The other part said, 'tell him now, because we all know that you won't be able to wake up tomorrow in time.' Feeling horrible already for the rude way he treated Iruka, he decided to ignore the part that said to sleep and to go in search for Iruka's bedroom. He was sure that some servants would still be up to direct him anyways.

He got out of his bedroom and searched for signs of chakra along any of the corridors.

The nearest awake person was all the way on the other side of the mansion. Kakashi sighed before going in search for the person. It seems like Karma was getting back at him for treating Iruka horribly.

~~~0~~~

Kakashi finally found the person, it was a man with brown hair, other than that he couldn't see much. Before Kakashi could shout out, the man paused at the door and knocked. Now why would a servant be knocking at his own door?

"Master it's me, Raido."

Now Kakashi ususally did not care for other people's business but this was a little bizarre. What would a servant want in the middle of the night from his master?

"You're late." A stern voice called out. Was that Iruka?

"Yes I'm sorry, Iruka-sama. A mouse-"

"Don't feed me lies Raido, tell me the truth or else, you can stay outside or go back to your own bedroom for all I care."

"No, no. Sorry master, the truth was time just got away from me, I'm so sorry master, it won't happen again, please let me come in." Raido's voice sounded panicked as he pleaded.

This was beyond bizarre.

"Good boy, now you may come in."

Radio opened the door and stepped in the room and out of Kakashi's view.

Kakashi was still curious and he wanted to know what was going on, so, like any good ninja he decided to spy on them. However he couldn't do it with a closed door so, he set a slight genjustsu on himself, to make him invisible, masked his chakra and crept in.

Kakashi was shocked.

This was a dungeon. A lair. You had handcuffs coming down from the ceiling, some giant wooden 'x' shaped stocks and other variety of things.

Also there stood Iruka in leather pants and shirtless with his hair pulled down from the drab pony tail and damn did it look sexy, especially under the low candle light.

Next to Iruka there was a blond strapped to a chair, blind folded. The blond was naked and ball-gagged, a cock- ring was put in place and little egg shape vibrator taped to his stiff penis head, buzzing.

"Raido as you can see Genma and I already started. Now strip and put your hands in the stock cuffs."

Kakashi did a double take, the blond man there was Genma? However his mind had no time to comprehend it as Raido stepped into the light where the giant x crosses were, reveling himself, naked and scarred across the face.

"Master, I am ready."

"Ah, Raido-kun it seems like you're already hard, before we even begun." Iruka drawled out in a deep breathy tone.

"Y-yes."

"However, you were late and you understand that you have to be punished right?" Iruka said walk up to Raido and cuffing him within the stocks.

"Yes, master." Raido choked out as Iruka started stroking his penis.

"And yet you are still hard, something tells me that you want to be punished." As Iruka whispered the word 'punished' he gave an extra hard squeeze.

"A-ah. Yes, punish me please."

"What a naughty boy, I guess we would have to start with _this_." Iruka said as he pinched and pulled Raido's nipples hard.

Raido's moans echoed throughout room.

Iruka then proceeded to walk to a table and picked up some alligator clamps. "Raido-kun you really shouldn't be enjoying your punishment." Iruka chided placing the clamps on Raido's nipples.

Another moan of pleasure and pain combined filled the room.

Iruka took out a slim red vibrator, however instead of preparing Raido's ass with lube, Iruka licked the outside of the vibrator before shoving the vibrator into Raido's mouth commanding him to lube it up well, as it is the only form of lube that he was getting tonight.

After a beat, Iruka took the vibrator out and pushed the vibrator into Raido's ass none too gently.

Instead of screaming out in pain like Kakashi expected him to, Raido's ass thrusted down in an attempted to have the vibrator rougher and quicker.

"I'll leave you with that for a while, it seems that Genma might be feeling a little bit left out..." Kakashi looked to where Genma was sitting.

Genma was lifting his knees up trying to reach his penis to rub it.

"Please Iruka-sama, don't leave me like this, at least turn it on." Raido begged.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "but then what sort of punishment would that be? Now earn your reward and watch." And with that Iruka strolled over to Genma.

"How are you doing Genma?" Iruka bent down to Genma's ear mumbling softly, licking it. "Do you want me to take your ring off?"

Genma's head nodded vehemently.

"Well since you've been extra good today, we won't prolong it as we usually do, however I still want to have a bit of fun, what about you Genma, do you want to have fun with me?" Iruka's hand trailed down Genma's chest and to his penis, not to stroke it but dance his fingers along it.

Genma moaned through the gag while nodding.

"I'm so glad you see it my way." Iruka said unstrapping Genma from the chair and ripping off the taped egg vibrator.

Genma let out a scream through his gag.

"Was I a little too rough? Don't worry I'll make it up to you, now lets see if you can stand."

Shakily Genma stood and without missing a beat Iruka put a collar attached with a leash to Genma's neck.

Under normal circumstances Kakashi would have questioned where Iruka got the leash from in that short expanse of time however he was too busy looking and stroking himself.

Iruka decided to lead him to a metal table. "Now, put your hands here, can you feel it? That's the table now I want to see if you can get on it, without using your sight and of course once you get on, be on all fours."

Genma did as he was told, slowly but complied without so much a fuss.

"Mmm, now spread your cheeks for me, yes just like that." Iruka murmured squeezing lube unto his fingers.

Iruka made a circular motion around Genma's hole, not entering it just felt around it. This seemed to be Genma's weakness and he moaned and thrashed around, causing Iruka to use one hand to steady him. However Iruka's torturous pleasure stopped he proceeded to put his finger in slightly before withdrawing it. This happened a few time before Genma moaned and pushed back unto Iruka's finger.

"Impatient aren't we today, well since you've been on your best behaviour today, I think I will reward you." This being said Iruka moved his finger in a much quicker manner and soon enough there were two and three fingers in Genma's greedy hole.

"Okay, you should be prepared enough." Iruka said unzipping his pants.

Kakashi was in an odd angle and could see what Iruk's penis looked like, but how his mouth watered for it. Kakashi had his pants around his knees and had his fingers up in his ass, and pounded them in time to Iruka's administrations.

Iruka slowly slid into Genma and obviously had hit something right, because once again Genma was pushing down. However instead of becoming faster, Iruka kept the same torturous pace.

"Mm-hmmpph." Genma kept moaning.

"Oh, right I forgot." Iruka chuckled to himself. Iruka gave Genma a few quick strokes before taking off the cock ring.

With a muffled scream- moan Genma came and flopped down

Iruka, still inside of Genma, leaned forward and ruffled his hair. "You can take down your blind-fold and gag now."

It seems like nice Iruka was back, Kakashi thought still masturbating. He was proved wrong however when Iruka pulled out of Genma and looked straight and Raido.

"Have you learned your lesson yet Raido?" Iruka called sternly.

"Oh yes, master. I will never be late again, now come untie me and fuck me, fuck me." Raido called out, eyes hazy with lust after seeing Genma fingered and fucked.

Iruka's back was now to Kakashi as he faced Raido. "Is the slave giving his master orders?" Kakashi could feel Iruka's smirk.

"No, no Iruka-sama, I wasn't forgive my impatience."

There was a pause as Iruka 'thought'.

"Okay but just this once." Iruka told Raido sternly as he uncuffed him from the wooden cross.

As soon as Raido was free, Iruka pushed Raido to the floor. Iruka knelt down and pulled out the vibrator.

Hungrily Raido met Iruka's lips, and with animal ferocity, started to make out. Iruka got on top on Raido, yet not straddling him.

"If you want to be fucked tonight, rise your hips." Iruka growled.

Not needing to be told twice, Raido raised his hips and as soon as he did so, Iruka parted his cheeks and slammed into him. Both of them moaned at the roughness.

Without a whisper of gentility Iruka began to fuck Raido on the ground and Raido seemingly loved it, moaning and meeting his hips up to Iruka's.

Kakashi stared in wonderment and lust. The display was too much for Kakashi as he came into his hands. Realising what he had just done and witnessed Kakashi ran back to his room, dazed slightly confused.

~~~0~~~

Between Iruka and Raido things were coming to an end, Raido had came and Iruka pumped in and out a few times before cumming in Raido's body causing Raido to gasp, as warm sperm rushed in.

"Genma hand us some towels please." Iruka called to Genma.

Genma already dressed in his pajamas did so.

"Iruka-sama, I thought I felt another presence, another chakra symbol in this room." Genma confessed.

"I doubt it Genma, we are the only ninja's living under this roof at the moment and the other ninja is so disgusted by me that I doubt he would go in search for me to witness us having sex, without making much noise, and hiding his signature. Knowing that pervert he would come right out and ask to join." Iruka scoffed.

"I don't think you should be calling anyone a pervert, Iruka." Raido smiled.

"Oh shut up, don't forget that I own your asses, quite literally, without me, both of you would be separated, Genma would have been sold to a feudal lord and probably for his high skills as a ninja and you Raidou would be stuck in some sugar cane farm." Iruka grumbled getting changed to his pajamas.

"Yes, yes. Friends don't let friends be sold into sugar cane farms." Raido said slightly patronising, not bothering to put on Pajamas.

"Just be thankful I was your friend before hand." Iruka mumbled. "Anyways I better head off to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning, oh and please tell cook to prepare a big lunch, I think the Hatake family would be joining us, or so I heard from Kakashi's aunt. Geez you think that guy could at least confirm it..."

Genma and Raidou both nodded, knowing exactly who Iruka meant by 'that guy'.

"Okay, I think that is it. My room is the opposite ways to yours so, good night." Iruka said to his friends turned slaves.

"Good night." Genma and Raido both replied.

"Ah wait," Genma grabbed Iruka by the arm and buried his face into his neck." After a short while it became clear to everyone what Genma was trying to do.

"Oi, don't mark me." Iruka scolded trying to push Genma off.

"He can't help it, ever since this whole marriage thing, he thinks you were going to neglect us, it's his way of saying 'your ass belongs to us.'" Raido concluded.

"Says the slave to his master." Iruka added

"Okay done." Genma said.

"I hope Kotetsu and Izumo get back soon, they would have pulled your crazy self off of me." Iruka whined.

"Well they're coming back tomorrow or the day after, you know."

"Yes, yes. I know. Good night."

~~~0~~~

A/N: How do you like it? Is it any good? It is my first time ever writing smut/bondage...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have been slack so I hope this makes up for it a little bit, oh and to anon666 (pokes tongue) tough luck, I'm still writing and have you ever considered that the romance thing takes work and develop over the course of the story?!

~~~0~~~

When Kakashi woke up it was blindingly bright. He moaned and turned so that his face was buried in his pillow and back towards the ceiling. It was a little hard to breathe but anything for another wink of sleep.

As he was drifting back to sleep there was a loud knock. "Hatake-sama it is time for you to wake up."

Kakashi didn't dignify that with an answer. Doesn't this person know that he is the master of this house? Doesn't this person also know that to be waken up before 11 or so is a sin? From beside him he grabs another pillow and puts it to his ear as this insolent person keeps banging on the door.

"Hatake-sama, Hatake-sama!"

Kakashi really wanted to kill this person and thought about throwing a kunai his way. Then it stopped. He heard mutterings from the other side, somebody had joined the servant/slave on the other side of that door but Kakashi didn't want to think about it.

"Good morning Kakashi!!" A loud voice blared out taking his pillow. "It's a beautiful day and becomes even more beautiful with the power of youth!"

Kakashi knew that voice. It was his childhood 'friend'. "Gai... what are you doing in my house, disturbing my sleep?"

"I merely wish to congratulate you and accompany you to your family lunch." Kakashi rolled his eyes. Honestly this guy doesn't understand the meaning of 'family lunch' though now he has to act like he is in love. Kakashi knows that his family tolerates Gai for his skills and Iruka finds Gai 'funny'. Speaking of Iruka...

As memories of last night flashed in his mind, something in his body happened. He went hot and flushed then... well lets just say he was ready to sail as his mast was erect.

However Kakashi didn't let this show. "Gai get out of my room and let me get changed."

"My eternal rival are you feeling well? I know you don't wake up this easily."

It was disturbing to Kakashi that Gai even knew that much about him.

"Well I'm full of surprises now let me shower and dress in peace. Tell... Iruka," he tried to make it sound like he wasn't completely disgusted by him (though one must wonder with the erection he was sporting), "that I'll be down in a minute I just need to clean myself up before our family arrives." God it killed him to even say 'our' family. The great Hatake clan is now mixed with the nouveau class. Praised the force of nature that they couldn't produce kids.

"I hate to tell you this on such a lovely spring day, but they are already here. I shall bring news to them to wait for your arrival."

Kakashi groaned, why did life hate him so? Gai soon left (he ran out the door proclaiming love and beauty) thus leaving Kakashi alone with his problem.

There was a beat before Kakashi moved towards his own en suite bathroom. He knew that his family, those traitorous bastards, were waiting for him downstairs but he couldn't exactly greet them in his condition.

~~~0~~~

Downstairs, Iruka started to fidget. He, with his own family was across the Hatake family. The Umino's had only thought to bring seven other family memebers, Iruka's parents and Aunts and Uncles from both sides. The Hatake family brought about twenty or so members, it was ridiculous in Iruka's mind. He thought having seven other people from his family was a bit much for discussing the wedding charges was over the top, only his parents were needed! But one look at the Hatake family well now that was what he called ridiculous.

He was also quite uncomfortable with the fact that no one was talking and were waiting for Kakashi to begin. Both families decided that this was the best way to go- they sprouted some rubbish about unity- for the married couple to be working together in clan alliances. As if.

To Iruka, he himself was a tolerant person, you would have to be if you were to teach pre-genin but there was something about Kakashi that just bugged him. Maybe it was his classicist attitude or arrogance, or maybe even both but he really doubted they were going to be living happily ever after, or even tolerantly ever after.

There was a lot of thumping and Iruka (as well as both families) knew Gai had came back. Now Maito Gai, he was a peculiar character. Iruka found his declarations and self promises hilarious and that he was a good ninja and a good man. However, coming from a class even lower than his own, the Hatake family still- well like is too strong a word- still tolerates him.

Tolerance seems to be the running theme for this lunch.

"Gracious people of the Umino-Hatake clan. Kakashi will be down in a short while. He was blissfully asleep when I made my entrance!" Gai proudly announced proceeding then to take a seat on the Umino side- there was enough room.

~~~0~~~

Steam surrounded Kakashi, warm water touched his skin. Kakashi closed his eyes and began trailing his hands down his body. His family could wait a while.

Images of sexy blonds popped into his mind. Sexy, tan blonds with curvaceous figures and breasts to die for.

Kakashi frowned, his reaction wasn't as strong as it usually was.

Screw it, maybe it was time he started something different. Men with shaggy black hair... in leather, pleasurably torturing him.

Kakashi felt a jolt within him. This certainly was something different, he never imagined himself in bondage but after last night... Oh God last night!

Kakashi moaned as took his dick in his hands and begun to stroke as he allowed memories to take over. Iruka with his hair down in clack leather trousers. Iruka cuffing a slave to the stocks and shoving that red dildo in his ass.

Kakshi began to play with the head of his penis and pinched his nipple. Just like Iruka had done to that slave. Kakashi's cock began to drip with precum.

Suddenly, it wasn't him pinching his own nipples, it was Iruka in his leather trousers behind him.

"You like that- slave?"

Kakashi moaned an affirmative to fantasy Iruka.

Iruka smirked, and whispered hotly into his ear. "I thought you might." The licked his ear, taking Kakashi's hands off of his cock. "Nah uh uh. I think you forget that I own you, slave. Don't touch what is not yours didn't you family teach you any manners?" Iruka replaced Kakashi's hands and began to stroke Kakashi off roughly.

Kakashi grunted in slight pain.

"Aw, does little Kakashi can't handle any pain? Let's make it all better." Iruka then shoved his big dick in Kakashi's ass.

Kakashi screamed in pain, he never used his ass in sex, with males he always topped. This hurt a lot.

"Shh, don't worry, it will get better soon, I promise." Iruka whispered, not moving, waiting for Kakashi to adjust, while ghosting around Kakashi's balls.

It only took a little while before Kakashi wanted more.

A harsh knock from the bathroom snapped him out of his fantasy. He was down, sitting on the floor, knees wide apart, three fingers in his ass and one around his balls. He was ready to come.

"Kakashi-san, I mean Kakashi are you ready? Our families are waiting." Ah submissive Iruka was outside.

Now Kakashi had no means for submissive Iruka at all. "I'll be out, just wait."

A beat.

"No. Get out now! We've been waiting for you for half an hour and for twenty minutes you were asleep!"

Something in Kakashi came to life, as he began to move his hands again, listening to Iruka commanding him to get out.

"Kakashi! You better be listening to me!"

Kakashi stifled back a moan.

"Are you listening?! Answer!"

"Yes, I am listening." Kakashi whimpered slightly hazed between reality and fiction as fucked himself with his fingers and stroked himself off faster.

"Good, you better get out of the shower in five minutes or I'll drag your ass out of there and you will greet your family naked."

With that Kakashi came. There was something so forbidden in that, not the fact that he was going to go to his family naked and horny but to show his family that this man dominated over him and did things to him unlike anybody else.

"Kakashi, five minutes." He heard before the sounds of footsteps registered in his mind.

Leaning his head against the wall Kakashi sighed. He had no idea what was happening to him, why he had he even masturbated to Iruka?

~~~0~~~

Iruka marched away. Stupid prick, thinks he is so great, so much better than everyone! Ha!

"Iruka your family sent me, they were worried that you would tear Kakashi a new one." Genma came up beside him.

"That impertinent prick! Doesn't need a new one. He already is such an asshole, two would probably make him a worse one!"

"Iruka that doesn't really make sense." Gemna spoke with a smirk.

"Well I don't care! It makes sense to me."

"Hush, Iruka." Genma spoke, pulling Iruka closely enveloping him in a hug. "You shouldn't let him get to you like that, just calm down and relax, you still have to spend the rest of the him and his whole family."

"Genma that's not his whole family." Iruka muttered against Genma's shoulder, "it's just close family."

Genma chuckled deeply. "Then lets just be thankful for that then."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know."

~~~0~~~

Hiding in a small corner, Kakashi saw Iruka and Genma kissing, not roughly like last night, but tenderly as if they were more than master and slave. Probably was, maybe they love each other? Who knows. All what Kakashi knew was he didn't like normal, plain, by day Iruka.

'If he has a secret personage, that doesn't make him normal or plain,does it?' A little voice in his head rang out.

Quickly dismissing that thought he decided to take another route to the dinning room.

~~~0~~~

A/N: Hope that was satisfactory! See you in the next blue moon! To those who want romance, it's coming, it just takes time to build up. Reviews and there reviewers are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya ho~! Long time no see, I decided to update this and see how it goes.

~~~0~~~

"Yo." Kakashi said as he opened the sliding door, with a casualty that only came to him.

He was met with many eyes of disapproval, from his and the Iruka's family. 'I guess that's one thing they have in common.' Kakashi thought to himself sitting next to Iruka on the Umino's side (plus Gai) since there obviously was no room on his side of the family. Really twenty-six people? His family needed twenty-six people to attend? He didn't know half of them. Then again it was his family and the Hatake clan did everything to the extremes.

"Kakashi try not to be late for these things, it's very disrespectful." His own mother reprimanded him.

He answered with a 'yes mother' and prepared himself for a boring afternoon. Why were they even discussing the bill for the ceremony, they should just split it half and half. He didn't understand this business what so ever. However he understood the to be a part of the prestigious Hatake clan he had responsibilities... yeah right, because he was a prestigious part of the Hatake clan he had less responsibility but more important ones.

So...

Drone

Drone

Drone Drone

Drone Drone Drone Drone!

Kakashi wanted to groan in agony, it wasn't even 15 minutes! Casting a side glance at Iruka, he saw Iruka stifling a yawn. Well at least he knew Iruka was human not some robot... a sexy dominant robo- Okay stop. Kakashi made himself stop, it was sick and unnatural. Not that it was another man or that he wanted to be topped, though that weirded him out a bit, no it was the fact that it was Iruka... okay that may make not much sense but it felt right to him.

So for the next few hours Kakashi focused on keeping his mind on anything but Iruka.

"My late son, Sakumo left Kakashi quite a bit of money that could pay off the wedding fees, if not some items can also be sold."

Kakashi stiffened.

"We still haven't transferred the money and the artifacts to Kakashi's accoun-."

"Excuse me, grandmother, but the money and fathers things are mine and I would-" Kakashi never got to finish his sentence.

"Don't interrupt your grandmother, boy." His mother scolded him sending him a piercing glare.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi said through gritted teeth, " I should have heard what my grandmother said but I believe you were interrupting me?"

His mother looked shocked and then angry. For a small silver haired woman she puffed up like a bird and her cheeks were red.

"Kakashi, be respectful to your elders. As you were saying grandmother?" His uncle quipped.

"Yes, I was saying Sakumo's affects he left for Kakashi can easily be liquidated or sold if the money Sakumo left Kakashi wasn't enough."

Kakashi was fuming, he wanted to rip his grandmother to pieces. He wouldn't let it show, he would stay cool, calm and collected to destroy the enemy "Are you finished grandmother? Good because I would like to say a few things. First of which my father has been dead for two months and in those two months you haven't even mentioned that he left anything to me at all and obviously haven't' even bothered with that, we were all too busy planning my wedding, after all who would want a disgraced ninja's son who is over the age of thirty? Secondly I would like to deal with my father's 'affects' as you put it, simply because they're passed down to me."

"Kakashi stop this nonsense we will talk about it later." His mother scowled.

"Only if you wouldn't talk about paying the wedding with my inheritance as a viable option."

"Stop being childish Kakashi, we'll talk about this later." His grandmother quipped.

"I'll stop being childish when my inheritance would not be used as some sort of payment."

As the argument was about to escalate further the Umino's cut in. "I know we're now family but we would like excuse ourselves and postpone this for another day."

At this Kakashi could see his family's mortified looks, after all this was very shaming for the Hatake clan, for them to lose their cool and projected their family's inner ugliness to the world.

As the Umino's got up he could see the pity in Iruka's eyes as he showed his family out and Gai out.

Pfft, as if he needed it. He could take on all twenty six of his family.

~~~0~~~

Iruka couldn't help but feel a little worried when he left Kakashi with his 'family'. He knew Kakashi was a` prick but now he saw where he got it from and it was one against twenty something.

"Iruka sweety, goodbye. I'm sorry we have to leave you here, actually do you want to come with us for a while, you know, until they sort it out?" His mother asked, slightly smothering him with a hug.

"Honey, he is fine. He is a man." His father looked him in the eye. Of course his father still hadn't quote gotten over the 'I'm bisexual' thing and also the 'I'm marrying a man' even though he had a part in that.

Iruka had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the memory. His father thought all gay men were sissy's and were queens. Well nobody was perfect.

"My dearest friend I shall leave you! If you need anything, you know who to go to!" Came Gai's energetic goodbye.

Restraining a sigh, Iruka bid farewell to his relatives and Gai.

~~~0~~~

"I'm sorry you think that Kakashi but there is no other way."

Kakashi frowned. "We're the Hatake clan we have money to spare and you're telling me that we have to use my inheritance and the things my father left me, all that I have left of him?"

He noticed that his family members were looking nervous, all except his mother and grandmother.

"What is this really about?"

"Kakashi, Sakumo disgraced the Hatake clan and since he caused further disgrace by running away from it everyone is going to be looking to you, you're his son, the other family members decided that it would be best to temporarily-"

"Cut me off for fear of guilt by association." Kakashi butted in.

"What's the point of sugar coating it. Yes. Until the whole thing blows over we want you to stay out of the family."

"So this whole marriage..."

"Was an end to a means, you stayed away from the family and you actually manged to help this family by getting closer to the Hokage's circle, even if it is the nouveau riche class. But don't think that you can sign a divorce once this blows over, no we have to stay friends with the Hokage."

"Okay but how about the fact that it has blown over already, it has been two months."

"I'm afraid that is only village gossip that has been blown over, the other families still judge and critise."

"Screw the other families!"

"Excuse me." A voice behind a sliding door called out before revealing Iruka. "I had to show my family and Gai out, please continue." Then Iruka strode over to a seat beside Kakashi. It seems like for once they were on the same side.

It was obvious that his family wasn't too comfortable with the idea of arguing in front of the new addition to the family, however his grandmother and mother seemed comfortable enough and neither was he.

"As I was saying the inheritance would be a good way to pay off your marriage."

"Isn't it tradition for the family to give money to their newly wed son?" Kakashi asked scathingly.

"It is also tradition for the son to be respectful of his elders." His mother quipped.

"Since when have you two been such close friends?" He asked his mother and grandmother. "When dad was alive you two hated each other!"

"Don't bring your father into this! I-"

"And why are you still in the good books, after all you're his wife!"

~~~0~~~

Iruka could tell this was getting heated and if he didn't break it up soon a full on fight will be commenced, so without further ado he said what had been on his mind all along.

"Stop it!"

Everyone looked at the usually docile man.

Suddenly Iruka was nervous as hell but he trained himself not to show it. For some reason he was standing up, he willed himself not to shake. He was a ninja for crying out loud. "I believe we have overlooked something." He swallowed, he knew what he was about to say next wasn't going to go down well. "If it is Kakashi's inheritance then legally he has the right to do as he pleases with the money and his father's affects, and if there is any disputes it should be brought to court."

Silence, absolute silence.

~~~0~~~

It was silent.

Kakashi was in shock, he looked to his family member's and saw the not quite hidden glares. He felt so stupid as well for not thinking of that himself but then again...

"I'm afraid that's not how the Hatake family, a family of tradition, respect and honor, function." His mother quipped once again.

He knew it, his family had to do it their way. There was no way that he could have his father's things they would be all sold or liquidated or-

Beneath the table, he felt a hand cover his. Kakashi looked to Iruka.

"With all due respect Hatake-san, you aren't above the law. If my husband feels that he should keep his inheritance then it is his business...unless you wish to make this public and take it to court."

Kakashi had to stop his mouth from opening. There was no way that this little chuunin had just cornered his family.

~~~ Later on, that night.~~~

Kakashi was sitting at their dinner table, looking into his tea.

Iruka felt so bad for him, even though they won the inheritance debate he knew that Kakashi wasn't happy, how could anyone be after having such a row with their family.

"I'm sorry for what happened today." Iruka told Kakashi gently putting his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi looked to Iruka, with all the sadness in his soul lying open in his eye.

"No, don't be," Kakashi croaked, "I- my family, they usually aren't like that, it's just the past two months, they usually don't..." Kakashi couldn't find the words.

"Don't treat you like shit?" Iruka filled in.

That put a sad smile on Kakashi's face. "Yeah, they actually love me." Or loved me, Kakashi's mind chimed in.

Iruka stood up and moved to hug Kakashi.

Kakashi did nothing at first which made Iruka feel slightly awkward but it was worth it when Kakashi moved to hug him back.

"I just realised something... for once you're actually taller than me."

It was true, with Kakashi sitting and Iruka standing, Kakashi's head came into his chest. Iruka wanted to laugh but he could find it in him.

"Hey, just for this one time, can we play happy families."

Iruka bent down slightly and gave Kakashi a closed, chaste kiss. It was slow but short none the less. "Sure, Kashi."

~~~0~~~

They shared the same bed that night and Kakashi let himself be comforted. He felt Iruka nuzzle his neck and place a light kiss on his neck. Kakashi in return held Iruka tighter and kissed him on his head.

For one night, they were the perfect couple.

~~~0~~~

A/N: Okay. There is an update! Hope you guys liked it, it is completely different from the other feel of the other chapters! Reviews and their Reviewers are loved!


End file.
